


Dinner and Conversations

by Duckgomery



Series: This Old House [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, i have head cannons that must be addressed, roomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckgomery/pseuds/Duckgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's nice to know that someone will be there, waiting for you at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> So what we have here is the first part of many for a series I'm working on.  
> They're all going to be short little shots and various events withing the same universe.  
> I'm doing this because I have head cannons that need to be made known for reasons.  
> Enjoy?

 

                The slamming of the front door was enough to momentarily halt all previous conversation. Silence reigned until the heavy stomping lead to another angry door closing.

                “What do you think his problem is?” Bunny asked, bringing back the life that failed to thrive in the lack of sound. Bunny wasn’t his actual name, that would be ridiculous. Ethan Aster was just the unfortunate recipient of a nickname that stuck. His own fault for only eating ‘rabbit food’.

                “I don’t know, maybe we should see what is wrong? He’s not usually this upset.” Tooth hovers between getting up and staying put. Toothania wasn’t the unfortunate recipient of a nickname that stuck. She just so happened to have new age, hippy grade parents.

                “Give Mr Black some cool off time, yes.” North added, in that kind, suggestive, disobey-and-there-will-be-consequences way he had. Nobody ever dared to defy the giant Russian that was Nicolas St. North’s suggestions

                “That means you to, Jack.”

                The lanky, young man paused from halfway out the room. And to think he’d been so close. Jack went to defend himself, but his words were cut off before they started by the look that Sandy sent his may.

                Sandy was a man of very few words. And as such, he had mastered the look of conveying sentences with mere glances. A raised eyebrow could send people who understood them into hysterics by the crude joke that was inferred.

                Jack read the questions, the grilling, and the eventual promise to not rattle Pitch’s cage until the man had some alone time to simmer down some-what.

                Jack sat down with a pout, resuming his picked at meal in front of him.

                The other’s resumed their previous conversation where they had left off and it was almost like everyone’s basement dweller hadn’t chucked a hissy-fit in the foyer.

                After everyone had finished, Jack was quick to volunteer in cleaning up. Tooth and North thanked him before heading up to their respective rooms, Bunny offered to help, to which Jack declined the offer, and Sandy rolled his eyes before heading up to his floor, a smile stretching across his lump face.

                It wasn’t until Jack was about to commence with the drying, hand reaching down to pull out the lug in the sink, did the room’s other occupant let himself be known. A clattering as the tall shadow of a man rummaged through the various cups and mugs littering the counter.

                “I’ll take one to, if you would be so kind,” Jack calls over. Despite the grumbling directed at him, Jack knew that Pitch couldn’t resist the chance to show off his coffee making skills.

                Dishes put away, and freshly brewed coffee cradled in his hands, Jack looked across the table to the hunched over man. Over time, Jack had learnt the important lesson that sometimes silence was the best approach, despite the difficulty required.

                “Bunch of wankers the lot of them.” And down went the painfully hot coffee. Jack winced, wondering how the man could do that.

                “They didn’t bite?”

                “Oh they bit, they just expect me to rewrite everything in accords to their standards of story-telling and character development. Free speech my ass.”

                “Well at least you got it, think of how well that book will sell when people realise the show was based on it.”

                “See, that’s the problem, it will only be based on it. It’s not the same, Jack. They want me to keep Jenny kicking indefinitely.”

                “You can’t just end everything in a death though, Pitch.” Jack knew he was in for the same old lecture he got whenever he pushed this point.

                “But without Jenny’s death, Vincent will never realise that his actions have consequences, and then we won’t have his re-evaluation of his past actions and the negative effects they brought about which lead to the death of his sister. That bitch needs to die, or we have no antagonist for the next part.”

                Jack loved it when he got into his little tirades, the way Pitch’s eyes lit up and lost their focus on the world around him, instead locked onto the world he created for his characters.

                “Yeah, yeah, I know, but have you thought about going about it a different way. Like not killing her, maybe a confrontation or something instead?” Coffee now cool enough for a normal person to drink, Jack took a sip.

                Pitch resembled a statue for a good few minutes, in which time Jack had finished his beverage.

                “I’ll clean up, you go write.” Jack shooed Pitch out of the kitchen, smile on his face as the dazed man walked into the stair railings at least twice, attention fixed on something else completely.

                Rinsing the mugs out before setting them aside to dry on their own, Jack realised how much he adored their little talks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for events hat you'd like to happen in this series, feel free to comment or message. I'm always keen to hear and will try and work them into what I have planned, which as of now is vague, but a direction none the less.  
> Part two is already drafted and sent of to be edited, and Three is in progress.


End file.
